Romances hasardeuses en folie
by memepotter952504
Summary: Ateliers d'écriture de la communauté 'La Folie des Fanfics'. Recueil de 6 OS, chacun sur un couple.
1. Un mariage forcé qui se finit bien

Bonjour, bonjour.

Voici un nouveau petit recueil d'OS né d'une soirée atelier d'écriture : Romances hasardeuses en folie !

Le concept de cette soirée : il nous a été demandé de choisir douze personnages avec soin.

Voici les miens :

_1\. Harry Potter_

_2\. Severus Snape_

_3\. Tom Jedusor/Voldemort_

_4\. Bellatrix Black/Lestrange_

_5\. Hermione Granger_

_6\. Lily Evans/Potter_

_7\. Gellert Grindelwald_

_8\. Albus Dumbledore_

_9\. Salazar Serpentard_

_10\. Drago Malfoy_

_11\. Godric Gryffondor_

_12\. Lucius Malfoy_

Et nous avons du faire des pairing au sort avec cette liste et écrire un OS dans une certaine limite de temps (une demi-heure/une heure).

Voilà ce que cela donne. (Pardonnez-moi déjà pour deux d'entre eux. Je suis du genre à faire les défis jusqu'au bout même si cela peut être horrible parfois).

Bonne Lecture.

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Un mariage forcé qui se finit bien**

_Numéro 2 et 12 : Severus/Lucius_

Après les ravages causés par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le monde sorcier britannique est presque totalement dépeuplé. Le Ministère instaure donc une nouvelle loi obligeant tout sorcier et sorcière à concevoir au moins trois héritiers. Si un sorcier ou une sorcière se retrouve sans époux après ses vingt ans, le Ministère s'accorde le droit de lui en imposer un.

Severus était à l'Impasse du Tisseur et lisait l'avis du Ministère. Lui qui avait maintenant presque quarante ans et était toujours célibataire, il savait qu'il allait tomber sous le joug de cette loi et il avait espéré pouvoir fuir dans un autre pays à temps. Sauf qu'il était dorénavant trop tard.

« C'est une blague ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de se précipiter vers la cheminée pour prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette. « Manoir Malfoy ! »

Il arriva immédiatement dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir et tomba directement sur son filleul.

« Parrain ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ? » demanda-t-il une fois sa surprise passée.

« Bonjour Drago. Tu sais où est ton père ? »

« Dans son bureau. Il a reçu sa lettre ce matin. Lui qui espérait avoir la paix au vu de son âge ... »

« Oui. Je le pensais aussi enfin, le ministère et ses manigances ! » maugréa le potionologue avant de gravir les marches pour rejoindre son vieil ami.

Il toqua à la porte.

« Entrez, » fit une voix de mauvaise humeur.

Severus pénétra dans le bureau de l'aristocrate et vieil ami.

« Tiens, Severus, » fit le blond alors qu'il posait son verre de Whisky sur la table, à coté de la lettre du Ministère. « Je m'attendais presque à te voir débarquer comme une furie. »

« Je sais encore me retenir, Lucius, tu le sais pourtant, » soupira le plus jeune en s'installant. « Dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose. »

« Non. Mes relations ne sont plus depuis la fin de la seconde guerre. Je suis bloqué. Tout comme toi. » Il avala une autre gorgée d'alcool et partit se resservir. « Un verre ? »

« Je ne suis pas pour boire en général mais vu les circonstances ... Oui. »

Le blond lui apporta le verre et se réinstalla derrière son bureau.

« Au moins, on se connaît déjà et on sait quelle limite il ne faut pas dépasser, » soupira Lucius après quelques instants d'un lourd silence.

« Reste le problème des héritiers. Ils en imposent trois ! » maugréa Severus juste avant de boire une goutte de Whisky à son tour.

« Oui, » soupira de nouveau l'aristocrate. « Heureusement que Drago est toujours avec Pansy Parkinson, sinon cela aurait été la fin des Sang-Pur Malfoy. »

« Hmm. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais en vouloir, Severus ... Tu es d'une certaine manière autant victime que moi ... J'avais espéré pouvoir faire mon veuvage dans les formes et faire mon deuil de Narcissa selon nos anciennes traditions. »

Lucius Malfoy semblait abattu en cet instant. Plus que jamais le potionologue ne l'avait vu après toutes ces années à le connaître. Narcissa avait perdu la vie suite à une blessure qu'elle avait eue durant la guerre et qui n'avait jamais pu guérir. Depuis, le Manoir Malfoy était morne et terne. Il avait perdu toute vie ou presque.

« Tu es mieux au courant que moi sur les conseils pour ce qui est des grossesses masculines, » dit-il ensuite sur un ton las.

« Lucius ... »

« Severus, non. Je suis démoli. Si je ne me fixe pas des objectifs, je vais me laisser aller et mourir pour rejoindre Narcissa. Et pour le moment Drago est encore trop chamboulé par son décès. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ainsi ... »

« Tu l'aimais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plus que ma propre vie. »

Severus hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Ecoute. Ce que je peux te proposer, c'est de les porter. Sans vouloir t'offenser mais tu n'es plus tout jeune et ce serait risqué pour toi. Et si cela te dérange vraiment, je peux préparer une potion qui ne nous force pas de faire plusieurs essais pour ... concevoir... C'est à toi de voir. »

« D'accord... »

« Tu as mis Drago au courant ? »

« Non... Il va tomber de haut. »

« Au moins, il ne tombera pas sur une personne qu'il déteste. Imagine que tu serais tombé sur Potter. »

« Cela aurait fait scandale ! » ricana l'aristocrate bien que sans joie. « Le Sauveur du monde sorcier avec un ancien Mangemort ! Il n'aurait jamais fait cela ! »

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi des heures durant. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Severus s'installa au Manoir Malfoy et se maria selon la nouvelle loi à Lucius Malfoy. Le début de leur relation avait été tendue. Quand il se sentit prêt, le plus jeune prépara la potion pour le rendre extra-fertile et ils passèrent leur première nuit ensemble. Mais ils restaient assez distants l'un envers l'autre le reste du temps, du moins jusqu'à ce que Severus commence à ressentir des coups de pieds et qu'il propose à l'aristocrate s'il voulait les sentir lui aussi. Depuis ce jour, leur relation devint un peu plus celle que partageaient deux époux et ils élevèrent durant les années qui suivirent non pas trois enfants comme demandé par le Ministère mais cinq car par chance, le potionologue avait mis au monde par deux fois des jumeaux.

FIN


	2. La Famille Serpentard

**La Famille Serpentard**

_Numéro 3 et 9 : Tom/Salazar_

Tom était allongé dans l'herbe à regarder les étoiles avec son compagnon. Cela faisait dix ans que la deuxième guerre était finie et Harry Potter était toujours en vie. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours une dette envers lui... Jamais il n'aurait songé que ce dont il avait besoin pour être accepté et être enfin aimé était d'appeler son compagnon et le ramener dans son époque. Harry Potter, lui, l'avait deviné. Il ne savait même pas comment et il avait refusé de dévoiler l'information.

« Tout le monde a le droit à ses petits secrets, » avait dit le gryffondor avant de partir sous sa forme animagus, à savoir un magnifique phénix noir aux yeux d'émeraude.

Il soupira, attirant ainsi l'attention de son compagnon de vie qui se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard vert forêt dans les yeux de braise du mage noir.

« Rien, Sal. Juste ... »

« Tu réfléchis encore à comment il a réussi cet exploit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je n'aime pas rester devant un mystère qui n'est pas élucidé. »

« Alors on est deux, » rit le fondateur avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. « Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je me suis réveillé dans un pentacle, nu comme un ver, et il était inconscient et le poignet ouvert qui saignait abondamment. Il aurait pu en mourir si je n'avais pas fait les premiers soins d'urgence. »

« J'ai une dette de vie envers lui maintenant. »

« Qu'une ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grimaça.

« Plus qu'une, avec tout ce que je lui ai pris ..., » admit-il à contrecoeur.

Salazar vint se lover contre le torse de son compagnon et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes alors qu'il sentait de la culpabilité passer à travers le lien qui les unissait.

« Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, Tom. Nous sommes humains après tout. _Errare humanum est. _»

« J'aime bien quand tu parles en latin. On en entend plus des masses de nos jours. »

« Tu aimes quand je parle latin ? » fit le fondateur avec un sourcil relevé, moqueur. « _Où tu préfères que je parle fourchelangue ? _» susurra-t-il ensuite à son oreille.

Tom gémit alors qu'il entendait ce son qu'il adorait tant. Il se tourna et coucha son compagnon dans l'herbe pour l'embrasser avec fougue et envie. Salazar rit et répondit avec joie à son baiser et ses caresses appuyées.

Mais ils durent vite s'arrêter à l'entente du hurlement d'une petite fille non loin.

« Mérope ! » s'écria Tom en se relevant prestement.

Les deux sorciers traversèrent le domaine Serpentard en courant pour retrouver leur petite fille de quatre ans perchée dans un arbre, complètement apeurée. Au pied se trouvait un loup sauvage et agressif qui la fixait en grognant, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs luisants de salive. Salazar s'occupa d'écarter la bête vu qu'il savait mieux se débrouiller avec les animaux, lui qui venait d'un autre temps, pendant que Tom faisait descendre son petit trésor et la ramenait en sécurité à l'intérieur du manoir. Il la rassura pendant plusieurs minutes en lui chantant une petite berceuse qu'elle aimait bien et elle finit par s'endormir, sereine, dans ses bras.

Il alla alors la coucher et la borda tendrement. Il la regarda dormir pendant quelques instants. Dix années auparavant, il n'aurait jamais songé avoir un tel bonheur, un tel cadeau de la vie. Il pensait être le dernier des Serpentards et voilà que le frère de son ancêtre était arrivé dans son époque et s'était révélé être son âme soeur. Et après quelques débuts assez houleux, le temps de se connaître, ils avaient fini par s'entendre et ils avaient eu leur petite Mérope quatre ans plus tôt.

Maintenant, Tom songeait à concevoir un second enfant à rendre heureux avec Salazar, un enfant qui ne connaîtrait jamais le malheur que lui-même avait connu étant enfant.

Deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et une bouche vint déposer des baisers, semblables à des caresses, sur sa peau pâle. Il sourit alors qu'il se levait pour laisser sa fille se reposer. Il avait très envie de faire une soirée coquine avec le fondateur et mieux valait la faire loin d'elle pour que, un, ils ne la réveillent pas et, deux, elle ne soit pas choquée par ce qu'elle serait susceptible de les voir faire.

FIN


	3. Quand on est fou, il n'y a pas de limite

Pitié, ne m'en voulez pas pour celui-là mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement au vu du pairing horrible. Mais une soirée atelier rassemblant beaucoup de défis. J'ai accepté le challenge alors je le fais jusqu'au bout !

Bonne Lecture (si vous pouvez)

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Quand on est fou, il n'y a pas de limite**

_Numéro 4 et 10 : Bellatrix/Drago_

Depuis que Bellatrix était sortie d'Azkaban, tout le monde la craignait et l'évitait comme la peste. La sorcière, qui n'était pas tout à fait saine d'esprit avant d'être emprisonnée, était dorénavant, après quinze années à Azkaban, devenue complètement folle. Et dans sa folie, elle avait des vues sur son neveu qui avait littéralement un corps d'Apollon.

Un jour alors que Narcissa était partie à un gala de bienfaisance et Lucius à son travail, elle passa la journée au Manoir Malfoy et versa un flacon complet – alors qu'il ne faut normalement que cinq gouttes – de potion de confiance, mélangée à un philtre d'amour, dans le thé de Drago. Le but ? Le mettre dans son lit pardi ! Et pour être sûr qu'elle allait pouvoir s'amuser avec lui, elle avait ajouté un élixir de sa conception qui mettrait son neveu dans des dispositions bien particulières.

Quand le jeune héritier Malfoy descendit et vit que sa tante était présente au repas de midi, il était soudain mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas comment elle le regardait. Il mangea en silence et but son thé. Il voulait quitter la table le plus rapidement possible et retourner dans sa chambre. Quand il put sortir sans que cela aille contre les bonnes manières, il se sentit soudain toute chose. Il s'appuya contre une colonne et respira profondément pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais ses pensées devinrent très rapidement embrouillées. Il ne pouvait plus aligner deux idées cohérentes.

Bellatrix, voyant que le mélange de potions avait fait son office, se leva et s'approcha de son neveu.

« Ca ne va pas, Drago ? » minauda-t-elle en passant une main sensuelle sur son torse.

« Je ... je ne sais pas, Tante Bella. Je me sens ... bizarre. »

« Je vais te conduire à ta chambre et te mettre à l'aise, mon chéri, » susurra-t-elle en le tirant dans les escaliers.

Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa le jeune blond à l'intérieur. Il haletait et il était tout comme elle le voulait. Elle pouvait déjà voir le renflement de son pantalon, signe qu'il était prêt à être cueilli. Et en plus, elle le savait pur et vierge. Il n'en serait que plus délicieux et délicat.

Elle l'aida à s'allonger et le déshabilla lentement. Le petit coktail qu'elle lui avait donné lui assurait une après-midi et une soirée complète de plaisir. Elle avait le temps et elle le prendrait. Elle lécha goulûment chaque parcelle de cette peau blanche qu'elle dévoilait tout en le caressant. Drago n'était plus que gémissements et grognements déjà. Et il ne savait même pas ce qui lui arrivait, il avait l'esprit trop embrumé. Il était comme déconnecté de la réalité, enchaîné aux désirs forcés et imposés de son corps.

Bellatrix retira enfin le pantalon de son neveu et vit la belle bosse du sous-vêtement. Elle le caressa et le frotta avant de venir retirer le vêtement avec les dents. Drago, complètement à l'ouest, ne fit rien d'autre que gémir. Rapidement, la sorcière s'attaqua au membre dressé et bien ferme de son neveu et le prit d'abord en bouche pour lui faire une belle pipe. Et une fois préparée, elle se déshabilla d'un coup de baguette pour venir s'empaler sur son sexe.

Rien que cela la fit pousser un cri de plaisir. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de prendre la virginité de son neveu au corps d'Adonis ! Elle en avait presque joui. Elle commença un long va et vient, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, tout en criant et soupirant. Drago n'était pas loin de crier lui aussi. Avec ces nouvelles sensations totalement inconnues, le blond jouit rapidement dans l'antre chaud de sa tante qui prenait toujours son pied. Mais elle n'arrêta pas le jeu pour autant. Tout au contraire, elle attacha les bras et les pieds du jeune homme et continua à s'amuser et s'exciter sur son sexe comme la succube en chaleur qu'elle était.

Cet ébat bestial – ce viol incestueux – dura ainsi toute l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la nuit. Drago dormit toute la journée du lendemain et quand il se réveilla, il ne se rappelait de rien. Absolument rien. Sa tante avait juste dit qu'il avait eu un malaise et qu'elle l'avait amené dans sa chambre.

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que la sorcière avait des nausées pour le cinquième jour consécutif, elle décida de faire le test. Elle eut un sourire machiavélique en le voyant positif alors qu'elle caressait son ventre encore plat. Lucius n'allait pas voir le choix. Qui mettait une femme enceinte devait l'épouser. Elle allait épouser son neveu et mettre au monde la descendance des Malfoy elle aussi.

Elle éclata d'un rire dément alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain avec ce plan diabolique en tête.

Pauvre Drago. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines.

FIN


	4. Des spaguettis, des douleurs et Lily

**Des spaguettis, des douleurs et ... Lily**

_Numéros 1 et 5 : Harry/Hermione_

Harry était dans la cuisine et préparait un bon petit plat pour son épouse et le petit chenapan qu'elle allait bientôt mettre au monde. Enfin, petit plat ... Un véritable festin ! Hermione mangeait comme quatre ! Il goûta la sauce.

« Mmmhh, » fit-il avec un sourire.

Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille ainsi qu'un gros ventre rond se coller dans son dos. Elle venait chercher un peu d'affection. Et une cuillère de sauce !

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! » rit-il avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je meurs de faim ! » s'exclama-t-elle en répondant à ses baisers.

« Va mettre la table, c'est presque prêt, » lui dit-il en l'embrassant encore une fois avant de se tourner vers les casseroles.

Il apporta quelques minutes plus tard la casserole de spaguettis bolognaise à table et les servit tous les deux. Comme toujours Hermione mangea avec appétit.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'il lui prenait tendrement la main et croisait ses doigts entre les siens.

« Comme toujours, Harry, » répondit-elle, rayonnante. « Tu es un véritable cordon bleu. »

Il lui embrassa la main et continua de manger. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il remarqua que le comportement et, surtout, l'appétit d'Hermione avaient changé. Elle n'avait, par rapport à ces deux derniers mois, presque rien mangé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, anxieux.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry ..., » répondit-elle au bout d'un instant de réflexion alors qu'elle portait une main sur son ventre rebondi. « Le bébé. »

« Quoi, le bébé ? » fit le Sauveur du monde sorcier, soudain très inquiet.

« C'est assez ... inconfortable. »

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas en se tenant à la table. Soudain, elle émit un petit gémissement en se penchant légèrement en avant.

« Hermione ? » fit Harry en se levant à son tour.

« Conduis-moi à Sainte Mangouste ! » couina-t-elle. « Il arrive ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Le bébé arrive, Harry ! »

« Oh Merlin ! »

Très rapidement, le couple arriva à l'hôpital sorcier et la gryffondor fut rapidement prise en charge. Ce fut pour Harry les douze heures les plus longues de sa vie. Il tenait son épouse qui lui broyait littéralement les os de la main droite. Il avait les tympans percés par ses cris de douleurs. Mais jamais il ne cessa de l'encourager. Et au bout de ce dur labeur, une petite fille naquit. Elle avait déjà les cheveux bruns de sa mère et quand ils virent ses beaux yeux émeraudes, Hermione proposa directement un nom.

« Lily ? »

Son mari sourit alors que des larmes de bonheur coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Bonjour, Lily, » dit-il, la gorge nouée. « Nous sommes tes parents. Et nous allons faire de toi la fille la plus heureuse du monde. »

FIN


	5. Nuit Féline

**Nuit Féline**

_Numéros 2 et 11 : Severus/Godric_

Severus respira tranquillement l'air nocturne. C'était les vacances de Noël et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il pouvait faire pratiquement ce qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait pas un seul serpentard de présent. Ils étaient tous retourner dans leur famille. Il sauta en avant et atterrit ... sur ses quatre pattes. Il venait de prendre la forme d'une puissante panthère noire. Il alla faire un tour dans la forêt interdite et profita de l'instant pour courir et se laisser porter par ses instincts de bête sauvage. C'était grisant. La sensation du vent sur son pelage, les feuilles mortes qu'il effleurait de ses pattes, l'impression de vitesse, ... Il était libre. Totalement libre.

Il ne ressentait que très rarement ce sentiment. Quand il était sous sa forme humaine, il se sentait enchaîné d'un coté par son travail et de l'autre par sa double vie d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix et pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne vivait même plus pour lui.

Alors maintenant, pour ces vacances de Noël, enfin libre de toute obligation, il décida de disparaître quelques jours pour se ressourcer. Et quoi de mieux que d'être ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui. Une panthère.

La panthère est un animal solitaire, protecteur, agile, discret et habile en plus d'être douée lors des chasses, en particulier la nuit. C'était l'animal qui lui correspondait le plus. D'où son animagus.

Il passa la nuit à se balader avant de se trouver une petite branche sur laquelle passer la nuit. Le lendemain, pour se nourrir, il se mit à chasser le daim. Il y en avait quelques-uns de l'autre coté de la forêt interdite. Il aimait le calme et la tension de la chasse. Il approcha lentement de sa proie. Elle mangeait de l'herbe plus loin. Il se prépara à lui bondir dessus. Au moment où il allait refermer ses crocs sur l'encolure de l'animal, quelque chose le percuta sur le coté et il entendit un rugissement.

Il roula dans l'herbe et feula devant la menace et se mit en position de défense. Devant lui se dressait un lion majestueux. Et par son rugissement, cet animal avait fait fuir toutes les proies du secteur. En s'en rendant compte, Severus gronda de mécontentement.

Le lion ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, il le mena vers une proie déjà abattue.

L'animal prit alors forme humaine et se révéla dans toute sa splendeur. Severus reconnut Godric Gryffondor en personne pour en avoir vu les portraits immobiles des fondateurs dans le bureau du directeur.

« Mieux vaut ne pas gaspiller le produit de la chasse, » dit-il simplement en s'asseyant contre un arbre.

La panthère accepta de se nourrir du gibier, un peu déçu de sa chasse écourtée de la sorte. Le fondateur rit aux éclats.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus Snape. Tu pourras chasser de nombreuses proies à l'avenir. Du moins si tu souhaites vivre en esprit libre. »

La panthère reprit forme humaine.

« Comment savez-vous ... ? »

« Cela fait quelques années que je te surveille. Surtout depuis que tu veilles sur ma descendance, Harry ... Si tu le souhaites, j'ai un cadeau à t'offrir en remerciement de tous tes sacrifices. »

« Lequel ? »

« Ta liberté. Je connais le sortilège qu'Il a employé pour t'enchaîner. La magie des fourchelangues ne m'est pas inconnues, surtout après avoir fréquenté un puissant sorcier fourchelangue tel que Salazar. Je peux te libérer de l'esclavage. A jamais. Tu pourras être libre. »

Severus resta songeur deux jours durant, chassant et dormant aux cotés du lion. A l'aube du troisième jour, il reprit forme humaine et accepta la proposition du fondateur. Il fut ainsi libéré de la Marque des Ténèbres. Et il décida de vivre comme il l'entendait. Comme un félin. Libre et sauvage. Mais il garda à l'esprit sa promesse et continua à veiller de loin sur Harry Potter. Et finalement, pour se faire, il resta en compagnie de Godric. Ils devinrent compagnons de chasse, compagnons de jeux, compagnons de vie.

FIN


	6. Nous Deux contre le Monde

**Nous Deux contre le Monde**

_Numéros 7 et 8 : Gellert/Albus_

Albus referma la porte aux employés du Ministère. Ils voulaient qu'il les aide à arrêter Gellert Grindelwald parce qu'il était le seul sorcier à en avoir la puissance. Et également le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir le contrer. Sauf qu'il était également le seul homme au monde à avoir gagner le coeur du Mage Noir et être tombé sous son charme. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le combattre.

D'ailleurs en pensant à Gellert, le jeune professeur de métamorphose se prit un petit bonbon au citron qu'il se cala dans la bouche et rejoignit ses appartements privés avec un plateau repas ainsi que quelques lotions de soins. Il y avait un beau blond assis dans son canapé qui se reposait tant bien que mal après plusieurs journées de cavale. Et il avait quelques blessures dont une assez sérieuse à son bras droit.

Il s'installa à coté de lui et s'occupa immédiatement du bras ensanglanté avec énormément de douceur. L'homme retint un gémissement.

« Cela t'apprendra à faire des bêtises, Gillou, » fit le mage blanc avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais si je fais des bêtises, c'est pour que tu viennes les réparer, » répondit Gellert avec un regard malicieux. « Tu ne leur as pas dit... »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, aussi idiot que tu sois à t'attirer des ennuis aussi gros qu'un dragon, tu restes et tu resteras toujours la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Il est hors de question que je me batte contre toi juste parce qu'il me le demande. Ce sera toujours nous deux contre le monde, Gillou ! Toujours ! »

« Aïe ! »

Albus venait de serrer vivement le bandage qu'il venait de terminer.

« Cela te mettra certainement du plomb dans la tête, » rit Albus. « Du thé ? »

« Volontiers, Bubus. »

Le dit Bubus sourit en entendant son petit surnom affectif. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il servit deux tasses de thé et les deux puissants sorciers discutèrent doucement le temps que le mage noir se restaure. Ils firent l'une ou l'autre partie d'échecs, parlant toujours sans s'arrêter, de tout et de rien, débattant vivement parfois mais toujours avec respect. Dans leurs regards, on pouvait voir l'affection qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre. Bien plus grande et plus solide que le métal le plus dur, plus profond et pur que le diamant ou le cristal.

Vers la fin de la soirée, les deux amants commencèrent à se chercher, taquins et joueurs, et allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre du professeur de métamorphose. Si jamais quelqu'un arrivait à entrer dans le salon du professeur – il y avait très peu de chance que cela soit possible –, il n'entendrait que doux cris et gémissements de volupté ainsi que des petits mots rempli d'amour et sortirait plus vite que son ombre, les joues rouges de gêne.

FIN.


End file.
